


We Can’t Live Forever

by Frankenby



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Also it’s kinda sweary, Anxiety, Author is Nonbinary, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t be the only one who sees the potential there, I just needed to write some hurt/comfort, I mean they discuss it, It is like 4:30 am and I have not slept at all, Kinda, Like they say fuck in it, M/M, Mortality, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, These tags are a mess I’m so sorry, You should probably read the notes for an explanation on what happened, also all three of them are nonbinary, he/they for Jet Star, how are Jet/Party/Ghoul not a tag already?, or not that’s okay, the kobracola is just mentioned, they just love each other okay?, they/them for Party Poison, xe/xem for Fun Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenby/pseuds/Frankenby
Summary: When you’re a Killjoy, you’re constantly under threat of death. Everyone who dares to oppose Battery City is aware of this, but it’s different when someone you love could be lost instead.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	We Can’t Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wondering what happened with the “Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid“ thing when they supposedly died, except they died in the Sing video as well.  
> I was gonna write something, but I didn’t feel like it because I’m in a yearning mood.  
> So I guess basically what happened is Jet and Kobra were out on a supply run and someone broke into the TransAm and stole some of their stuff including the bad luck beads Kobra got from Cherri, so they were like, “Hey, let’s radio D and set up a trap or some shit, if they here about dead people they might try to rob them.”  
> So they do, but it’s chill and it’s very non confrontational and Jet’s like, “Please don’t steal from other joys but if you do steal steal from Tommy Chow Mein because his prices are wack.”  
> Yeah I know it’s dumb but it’s all my brain could come up with and I wanted to write this shit and not an explanation. Does that make me a bad writer? Maybe, but I also never claimed to be a good one. This is my emotional outlet, so I’m gonna write stuff I wanna write. Anyways enjoy.

Party and Ghoul were both clinging tightly to either side of Jet Star despite the fact that they were both fast asleep. The radio broadcast thing had shaken them up a bit, which was understandable. They both thought Jet and Kobra were dead, and even though they turned out to be fine, it wasn’t the kind of thing you just got immediately over.

Party had been restless all evening and kept touching Jet and Kobra and grabbing their hands. Kobra hadn’t been sure how to deal with their relief that he was still alive, and it was obvious he was a bit uncomfortable and that he just wanted the whole thing to be dropped. He told them not to wait up when Cherri came by the Diner, but Party still seemed a bit anxious even though the two of them were right outside.

They paced around the Diner for a little while, glancing out the window occasionally but quickly looking away as they battled with wanting to respect Kobra’s privacy and being paranoid about his safety, as though what happened earlier that day somehow put him at greater risk.

Ghoul and Jet stayed up with them, sitting at the counter making awkward conversation in attempts to provide a distraction. Sometimes Party would go and sit on Jet’s lap, running their fingers absentmindedly through his and Ghoul’s hair or tracing patterns on their skin, but they’d never sit still for long.

They decided to go to bed when Kobra finally walked inside with Cherri and awkwardly informed them all that he was staying the night, then dragged him off to his room. 

Jet had been asleep for awhile now, but was somehow alerted to a sudden movement to their right and a barely audible sound. Ghoul did move around quite a bit while lying in bed, but not when xe was asleep. Xe wasn’t asleep now, either. Xyr head was resting on Jet’s chest, xyr fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt, and it only took a moment for Jet to realize xe was crying.

“Ghoulie,” Jet tried to keep as quiet as possible. They couldn’t really move their left arm or their body without disturbing Party, so they used their right hand to play with Ghoul’s hair. “S’okay, honey.”

“I love you,” Ghoul said the words in a shuddering breath, then it sounded as though xe was hyperventilating. Xe rolled away and had quite a bit of room to do so, since they had all been squished together in the middle of three mattresses that were pushed together to make up their bed. Jet guessed xe was trying to avoid waking Party up, but it was too late for that.

“Ghoul?” Party sat up slightly, their eyes squinted as they looked over at xem huddled into a ball and as close to the wall as xe could get. As Jet crawled closer to xem, Party flicked the lamp on.

“M’sorry... m’sorry...” Ghoul’s breaths were still quick and labored and xe were choking on xyr words as xe tried to get them out. “Didn’t mean to make this about me.”

“Ghoulie, you aren’t,” Party assured xem softly. Jet scooped xem into his arms—which wasn’t hard, since he weighed like 100 pounds—and pulled xem into their lap. Party was sitting as close to Jet as they could get, holding Ghoul’s hand and rubbing soothing circles into xyr knuckles as xe sobbed into Jet’s neck. 

“You’re not makin’ it about you, baby,” Jet kissed xyr forehead. “You were scared. S’okay to be scared.”

“Dunno what I’d do if I lost you,” Ghoul squeezed Party’s hand. “Any of you.”

It was hard to offer any comfort when an early death was not only possible, but very likely for Killjoys. Jet just held xem tighter.

“If I ever fuckin’ die I’ll fight the Phoenix Witch herself to get back to you,” Party’s voice was raw with emotion and they looked so determined that Jet almost believed they could do it.

“If?” Ghoul laughed, albeit rather weakly, and the other two joined xem briefly, but then Party started trying in vain to blink away their oncoming tears and Jet pulled them in closer with his free arm. Ghoul and Party were both crying now, and Jet kissed the tops of both their heads.

“I love you,” Jet told them after they’d calmed down a little, and they slurred and mumbled their love in return. “M’gonna go get you some water, ‘kay?”

It was a bit of a struggle, since they had gone limp on top of him and were reluctant to let them go, but after a few quick kisses and whispered promises that he would return, Jet managed to crawl out of bed. Ghoul and Party were both tangled in each other’s arms when he came back, and it took some convincing to get them up and away from each other so that they could drink properly. 

When Jet got back in bed, Ghoul and Party returned to their places beside and practically on top of him. 

“Better not scare us like that again, Star,” Ghoul slurred, and xe was about as threatening as anyone’s sleepy, cuddly, 5’2 datemate is, which is to say not very.

“I already told you what happened. Didn’t mean to make y’think we were dead.”

“I’ll fuckin’ kill those fuckers that robbed you,” Party said.

“Okay, Party.”

“All of ‘em, I’ll kill ‘em,” Party reiterated, probably three seconds away from passing out.

“Me, too,” Ghoul agreed.

“Go to sleep, both of you,” Jet tried to sound mildly annoyed, but Ghoul and Party could hear them grinning.

They were all alive, at least for now, but that was all that really mattered. There was no point in worrying so much about the future when now was so enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get super nervous writing stuff for fandoms for the first time, so I can’t wait to stress out for the next couple days after posting this.  
> I fucking love all you funky Killjoys making content out here in 2020. I only got into this (and MCR) like a few months ago so I’m glad the Killjoy fandom still exists so I have the opportunity to be in it.


End file.
